


Future Days

by blondiepepper



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondiepepper/pseuds/blondiepepper
Summary: Se por acaso eu te perdesseEu com certeza perderia a mim mesmoTudo o que eu encontrei, queridaEu não encontrei sozinhoTente e às vezes você vai conseguirFazer de mim este homemTodas as minhas peças roubadasEu não preciso mais delasEu acreditoE eu acredito, porque eu consigo verNossos dias futurosDias de você e eu
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 4





	Future Days

**Author's Note:**

> Uma oneshot que escrevi após terminar o jogo   
> CONTÉM SPOILERS DE LAST OF US 2

Ela ainda conseguia sentir o gosto adocicado dos lábios de sua amada. Seu toque, suave, mas firme, firme o suficiente para fazer com que Ellie conseguisse adormecer, mas não dormir. Passava confiança, mesmo estando destroçada por dentro, Dina se mantinha forte, por Ellie, por J.J, mas Dina não era Ellie e Dina não havia presenciado a pessoa que cuidava dela, ter seu crânio aberto diante de seus olhos, com as gotas de sangue voando em direção a sua pele, o cheiro de sangue, melado, escorrendo até seu corpo, se misturando com o suor, a boca seca e dolorida pelo grito de quem sabe que não há como voltar no tempo.

O tempo.

De ponteiros que não funcionavam, a memória de uma história que não era dela, mas sim dele. Era o que havia restado, além das memórias, preso em seu braço, pendendo de um lado para o outro, não firme o suficiente pois seu pulso era pelo menos metade do de Joel. Perdeu as contas de quantas vezes fitou aqueles ponteiros, torcendo para que um dia acordasse e tudo fosse como antes. Mas o tempo, ele não volta e promessas precisam ser cumpridas, pelo menos era isso que Ellie acreditava.

Amava Dina, obvio que amava, um amor tão grande que acreditou por meses, que somente ele curaria suas dores e acalmaria seus traumas, que o seu amor seria suficiente para afastar os pesadelos, para finalmente seguir em frente, sem amargor, sem rancor, sem a sede por vingança. Mas os pesadelos vinham e bagunçavam sua mente em um tipo de transtorno de estresse pós traumático. Talvez se vivessem em um universo diferente, se a vida não dependesse da sobrevivência, se ainda existisse psicólogos e remédios, Ellie teria seguido em frente, seria um processo longo, claro, doloroso, trabalhoso, mas esse não era o mundo que vivia, era? Não, longe disso, a única maneira que conseguiria paz seria com vingança, pelo menos era isso que Ellie acreditava.

Queria vingança, mas acima de tudo, queria ter de volta a vida que não, não era perfeita, mas definitivamente era melhor do que vivia atualmente.

Se pudesse voltar para ao dia de seu aniversário, dentro daquele museu, com seu fone de ouvido, o capacete de astronauta e Joel ao seu lado, voltaria, sem pensar duas vezes. Preferiria viver no looping de sua inocência juvenil, pela eternidade, do que viver um dia após o outro, após Seattle.

Tentou, se esforçou tanto que cada centímetro de seu corpo doía, em um constante estado de exaustão, tentando incansavelmente superar, como Dina queria, como as duas precisavam. Mas não conseguia, não conseguia, sentia como se estivesse traindo Joel, jogando no lixo tudo que ele havia feito por ela, transformando sua existência em uma memória de desgosto, desonra. Precisava de vingança, precisava da justiça que tanto sonhava, precisava tirar a porra da dor que havia se alojado em seu peito e insistia em carregá-la para baixo. Precisava ser livre. Precisava respirar.

E por um momento quase acreditou nisso, por um breve segundo, em sua cabeça, tudo finalmente fazia sentido, os pedaços do quebra cabeça haviam se encaixado e ela havia atingido seu objetivo, com suas mãos ao redor do pescoço de sua inimiga, a vendo engasgar na água salgada que queimaria sua garganta até inundar seus pulmões e acabar com qualquer resquício de ar, assim como Joel, se afogando no próprio sangue.

Conquanto, esse segundo logo se foi, tão rápido quanto a perda de seus dedos, tão rápido quanto a sensação de vitória que se despedaçava como um pedaço de papel ao fogo. Sentia como se estivesse se afogando, a sua sede por vingança havia lhe tomado tudo que mais amava, havia tirado vidas de pessoas que se importava, havia traumatizado aqueles que sempre a trataram com tanto carinho.

E com as mãos ainda no pescoço de Abby, com seu sangue mesclando, diluindo com a água, percebeu que havia fodido tudo e não havia mais volta.

A assistiu ir embora, do mesmo jeito que Dina ouviu a porta se fechar, dando adeus a única chance de felicidade que Ellie teria após todo o caos, após Seattle.

Regada de memórias, Ellie pensou em dias passados, no calor do abraço de Joel e na sensação de segurança, na paz que se abraço trazia. E com o violão em suas mãos, falhando em tocar as notas da música que Joel havia a ensinado, olhou para os ponteiros mais uma vez, percebendo que nem a vingança, _faz o tempo voltar._


End file.
